Agent Carter One Shots
by taracreator
Summary: Here I post all my Agent Carter One Shots!
1. Chapter 1 Los Angeles

Agent Carter Fanfiction One Shot

 **Los Angeles**

Los Angeles was pretty, sunshine present day in day out, warm weather and beaches. It looked like heaven on earth, but Peggy knew better. After everything that had happened in New York City with Starks inventions and Leviathan it was way to quiet.

She worked in Los Angeles as an Agent just like she had done a year earlier. She still was treated less than her male co workers, but it was better than before. She got far more fair treatment and felt more worthy since she worked at the SSR in Los Angeles.

Her male co workers seemed to be more open minded to women working on the field, even that some are still against it and see it as something men should do instead of women.

"Our suspect is in custody, thanks to Agent Carter's excellent work." He looked at her as he talked. "And that of the whole team. I want you, Agent Brandon to interrogate Mister Ibrahimovic. Carter, you need to do some file work, we need the files on our desks tonight."

"I may must object. I want to do the interrogation. I brought him in." She looked over at her boss. One hand on her hip and the expression present on her face that said _and?_

"Okay, Carter go with him." He said and picked up his files. "Carter." She was almost out of the room when she heard her boss call her. She turned around. "The files. Do them once you're done." She smiled and took the files from him. "I will sir. Thank you sir." And she walked out of the room towards the interrogation room number four.

She stepped in, her co worker Agent Brandon already sat on a chair. On the opposite sat a man, a man with black straight hair, a big nose, and brown eyes with the shine of anger present in them.

Peggy looked at the man. She wanted to know why he killed those people at the convention a few days ago. She did take place on the chair and asked him questions. "Where is she, where is Miss Underwood?" No answer came from the man. He just looked her straight in the eyes, a smirk grossed his face.

Agent Brandon spoke up. "I will break your fingers if you do not tell us the information we want to know." She looked over at him. "Let go of his hand right bloody now." Anger was present in her voice. She didn't needed someone who can't contol his temper most of the time.

Brandon looked over at her and did let go of the hand of the subject. "Tell us where she is. We will not ask it again sir." He said angrily. "I. Say. Nothing." Brandon stood up fast and stormed out of the room.

 _Serioulsly?_ Did she thought to herself while rolling her eyes. "He got a bit temper." she punched the suspect in the face. "We go talk later again. Enjoy your tea." She stood up and walked out of the room, closed the door behind her.

She saw Brandon and walked to him. "Brandon what the bloody hell was that in there? You have some seriously anger issues." She stood before him now. The files where in her hands. She still needed to work on the files.

"It was my interrogation but you had to intervene and be part of it. I don't listen to you. I don't listen to a woman." She couldn't believe he just said that. She looked him straight in the eyes.

She was angry now, but still was able to control her the anger that was now boiling inside her skin, under the surface. After all the shit she had been through in the SRR in New York City does she got this now. While she is in the SSR Los Angeles for seven months.

"Deal with it Brandon. Women can do the same job as their male counterparts." She put one file on his desk. "Your file, you are verywelcome Brandon." She did turn around and did go to her desk on the other side of the room.

Once all the files were done her work day was over. She waited in are staurant while she drank some tea. "Hello Miss Carter." Edwin Jarvis stood next to her. "Hello Mister Jarvis." They smiled at each other and he took place on the opposite of the table.

"Why are you in the city Mister Jarvis?" she asked him. She wanted to know why he is here now. "Mister Stark asked me to come looking for you, so I did as was required." He took of his hood and put it next to him on the red leather bench.

"And for what are you visiting?" she wanted to know why he was here, why Howard wanted them to meet again. She had a lot of questions that of course needed answers.

"You remeber Leviathan?" That did catch her attention immediately. "How could I possibly forget that Mister Jarvis. The people with the thing on their throats, Howard's bad inventions being sold on the black market and all that what happened."

Jarvis shook is head in understanding. "Very good. I heard from Mister Stark that your ex colleague Agent Sousa will come to Los Angeles to help find that horrible woman with the SSR." she did not expected to hear that.

She looked at him, suprise on her face. "Delightful." And she smiled a small smile. She took another sip of her tea that got colder by the minute in the pink tea cup. She hadn't seen Sousa in months. She rememberd he was always kind to her, understood her in some way.

That is when she thought of Thompson. "What about Thompson. Is he coming?" She did put the now empty cup down on the table in front of her.

"I can't remember… but he may would possibly be transferred as well." She just shook her head in understanding. "We shall see if he will come as well, now show me the papers of the SSR that you got." He looked at her, confused. "Come on. I see them in your suitcase. Now let's get ready to work."


	2. Chapter 2 The Snake

**The Snake**

They ran through the empty street, stars shinning in the dark night sky. "Where do you want to go Miss Carter?" Jarvis said as they ran fast, men running behind them, shot's being fired out of their guns.

"To the car!" they went around a corner of a high building, a bullet hit a wall, just above Peggy's head. They entered the car. "Go, go!" And Mister Jarvis drove off, a few bullets hit the car, but lucky enough it was not bad for the vehicle and most of all not for them.

"Let's go to the SSR. We have to make sure everyone is ready for what is gonna happen any moment now." Peggy said when she looked through the side mirror of the car. "And what is that?" He asked while he paid attention to the road.

"A spray of bullets, death, action, that kind of thing." Peggy said. "Splendid." Responded Jarvis, they entered the building of the Telephone company, the SSR. There was no one there. _What the bloody hell?_ She thought to herself. She took her gun from her purse and made herself ready for a fight.

She and Mister Jarvis walked through the building when out of nowhere came three men. Guns pointed down on the both of them. They both held their hands in the air as they were told to do.

They were speaking Russian. She understood what they where saying. To tie her and Mister Jarvis up, put them in the room with the others. "Hello, I know what you guys are discussing."

The men looked at her, shoked she knew Russian obviously. "If the three… men of you knew who you got you would have known I speak Russian." They came to them, she tried to put up a fight, she kicked one of the three men in the balls.

That's when another man that stood behind her hit her on the head with something, probably a bat, and everything went black.

* * *

She woke up, her hands bound to a table. Her headache in her head was unbearable, but she had dealed with worse before. Like in the war when she had been shot in her right shoulder two bloody times.

She looked around and saw a few of her co workers. Thompson, Sousa and others. "Peggy are you okay?" Sousa glanced at her since the moment she came into the room, cuffed and unconcious.

"I'm fine." She tried to move her hands without any succes. "What happened?" "Hydra came here, those scumbags, those…" Thompson said. He had a blue eye. He probably had been hit in the face. Good for him.

She was worried about Mister Jarvis. "Mister Jarvis?" She asked. "Here Miss Carter." She heard someone answer, she turned her head towards the voice she recognized and saw him on the other side of the aisle. Also bound to a table.

 _Delightful._ She tried to get her hands free again, without any succes. "For God's sake." She whispered to herself as she took a look around the room.

"Hello Peggy." She looked up at the voice she had heard. She looked towards the door and saw her standing there. Dottie Underwood.

"You." Peggy said. "You." Dottie was repeating her, the stupid expression that was on her face made Peggy wanted to slap her several times. What an annoying woman Dottie was.

"I almost had the chance to kill you… but than they had to come." She looked at Sousa and Thompson. Her eyes had the look in them of a snake, a deathly animal.

"Great acting was that in The Griffith." Thompson said with sarcasm in his voice as he looked at Dottie. "I loved acting,. Maybe I should try it out sometime." She walked through the room towards him and punched him in the face. Blood came out of his mouth.

"I have some things to arrange. Please stay here." Dottie walked off, out of sight. Peggy looked to her right, towards Sousa and Thompson. She and Sousa looked at each other. He smiled at her, a smile of concern and friendship.

"What happened. How did she got in here?" Peggy questioned. "We have to find out how we escape that is or main problem Marg." Sousa looked at his co worker and back at Carter. "We heard explosions outside of the main hall and it happened sof ast, but they overpowered us."

"Just like by me and Mister Jarvis on our way here." She looked away from him and focused on Jarvis.

"Mister Jarvis. Does Howard know we did go to the SSR?" She asked him. "I think he has knowns it indeed. If he comes here which is something I doubt. He was working, probably still is, on a new invention."

"Than he has to make one that can help us to get out of here, because I have no idea how long we will be attached to the tables." Huffed Peggy.

They all sat there waiting. Dottie took a few of the men away from them so they where the only people left in the room.

That is when Peggy came up with something. She pushed herself upright. "Peggy what are you doing?" Daniel asked her. "Trying to get out of here." She pushed her legs under her and pushed herself upright. The table fell over and a loud bang came from it.

She placed her cuffed hands under her so she could bring her hands from her back to front, so that she could use her bounded hands to get her hair pin.

"Carter?" Thompson asked. Not sure what she had planned to do. "Are you gonna do your hair?" She rolled her eyes and held the pin in her right hand.

She heard footsteps that approached them, put the hair pin in her mouth, took the table in her hands and made it to stand up straight and took possition just like when she was stuck to the table a few minutes ago. The hair pin in her hand again, out of view.

"Carter you are coming with me." Dottie said coldly. "No." Peggy heard Daniel say in a whisper. She used her hair pin to uncuff her hands and once ordered her two soldiers to grab her by the arms she jumped off the ground and fought the two men.

She kicked one man in the balls with her knee and the other did she broke his neck. Dottie came forward, fighting like a skilled ninja. Luckily Carter had experience with fighting with her. She knew how she fought.

Dottie's fist almost hit Peggy in the face, but she defended herself and kicked Dottie's legs away from under her, made her fall. She had moved so fast that she moved away just in time so she hadn't fallen on the floor.

She pushed Carter towards the table, it broke, cracks on it. Peggy didn't move. She laid still on the ground. Peggy moved a bit, but Dottie stood over her.

"Carter!" Thompson said and made Dottie lose attention for just a second and Peggy jumped and kicked her away from her. That is when a big pink smoke came around Dottie's head and she had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

"Hello Peg." Howard stood above her. "That was about time." She said as she handcuffed Dottie. "Mister Stark may you want to uncuff us? That would be nice." Jarvis said with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Once everyone was free from the tables they made sure Dottie was brought to prison of the SSR.

"Nice job Carter." Thompson said. "Thanks Thompson." He had his hands in his pockets, his hat on his head. "Well I'm gonna drink some bourbon." And he had walked off.

Jarvis and Howard had gone home already. "You got quit the fighting skills." Daniel smiled at her. "I had some good training." And she smiled back at him.

"Daniel I'll go for a drink, do you want one? We could use it." She had her coat in her hand and waited for his replay. Daniel stood up. "I sure need one. I know a good place."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked one shot 2! :)  
My friend helps me with the grammar, because I learn to write in past form now (always wrote in present form but I liked to use past form like it officially is, so advice is always nice to get so I become better.)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Life Changing Secret

**A Life Changing Secret**

Peggy didn't know what to do. She hadn't told Daniel about this, no one not even her best friend Angie. If it would come out she probably most likely would lose her job and to turn out as a housewife.

She was at work, a loose light pink blouse so it wouldn't shown her belly. A pregnant belly. She was tired, but she couldn't let anyone notice that.

Daniel and Peggy had been married for a year now. They had talked about this, about starting a family, but they would wait a bit longer for that. They both had their careers to worry about and what they loved to do. They both loved their jobs.

Peggy was anxious to have a little voice telling her all the little scenario's that could happen with her and her job once it came out that she was expecting her first child. Her and Daniel's child.

"Hey Carter why are you looking so tired, haven't slept much last night?" A male co worker said loudly at the other side of the isle. A few other co workers laughed at that.

"What does my life concern you, maybe you have not slept well enough with your activity in your nightlife Agent Griffin." She said hastily as she walked further while hearing he co workers dissing Agent Griffin.

She was doing some paper work at her desk and was focused on her work. A case about kidnappings of high political people.

When her work day was over she made herself ready to go to L&L. She needed to talk to her best friend Angie. When she arrived there she got a pie, a lemon cheesecake.

"What is it English?"Angie said as she sat down. "It is hard is it." She looked at Peggy, sympathy present in her eyes.

"Well… I will show any moment now and I don't know how to tell Daniel. I do I may lose my job." She putted her hand on her belly. She loved the baby that was growing inside of her, of course she does, but it is hard in her circumstances.

"You know that most woman become a housewife after they get children and I don't want to become a housewife. I want to keep doing my job. To do something for this world. The world I want to protect." Peggy said and Angie nodded her head in understanding.

"I am sure English that once you tell Daniel. I know you love him and he loves you, it is very obvious to the looks you are sharing, that if you tell him it will be alright. It will turn out great." Angie said delightful, trying to bright Peggy up, and it worked.

"Thank you Angie." And they shared a friendly hug.

* * *

Peggy was at home, she was tired, but she needed to speak with Daniel. Once Daniel arrived home she told him to sit down and that they needed to talk right now.

"What is it Peggy?" he asked, a bit worried by the sight of her. She was nervous, of course she is, this is not news like –I bought a new suit for you- or some daily basis news. This was a life changing one.

Peg just tell him and get over it. She said to herself in her thought. So she took place next to him on the couch and she just said it. "Daniel I'm pregnant."

His expression turned from worry to pure happiness. "We are going to become parents." He said. He smiled at her and kissed her sweetly.

"Yes we are. I am three months." Peggy said. "Three months?" Daniel said to her in confusion. "I didn't know how to tell you, because it changes a lot in both our lives." She said to him while she held his hand in hers.

"I am glad you told me now and we will do great. I am sure of that." And they hugged each other.

Finally the secret was out and what will happen next will be a surprise.

* * *

 _(I descided to write my dream down in a fanfic of a life changing thing for Peggy, so I was like I go make a one shot of my cute, but kinda weird dream. Yes I say weird because that night I dreamed about five pregnancies, Peggy, my family members and even a cartoon crab!) I hope you guys liked it! :)_


	4. Chapter 4 You Are Me! I Am You!

**(AU)  
You Are Me! I Am You!**

Peggy had an exhausting day at work. She couldn't wait to go to her cozy bed. She entered The Grifith and got to the third floor, the floor her apartment was. She unlocked the door and got inside.

She made herself ready for bed, undress, getting rid of her make-up and everything else that had to be done.

After it she did lay in bed and fell asleep short after.

* * *

Howard had worked on more inventions today in his lab. An exterminator had exploded, almost burned the room down, but luckily they could put the fire out fast, thanks to an invention that at least worked.

Jarvis, his butler waited for him outside of the building in the car. "Good afternoon Mr. Stark. Where would you like to go?" Jarvis asked him. "To the mansion, a pretty lady is waiting for me there." And he smiled. A goofy smile present on his face.

That night he slept with his girlfriend or a better name for it, a one night stand. He fell asleep after the exercise he just had with the young woman next to her.

* * *

Peggy woke up and opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling. Wait, this is not the ceiling of my bedroom. She thought to herself. She got out of a bed she didn't recognized. She wanted to know why she was here and walked towards the bedroom door.

That's when she passed a mirror and gave herself a slight change to look at her reflection in the mirror. "O BLOODY HELL!" The reflection that looked back at her was that of Howard.

She was him. She was in his body. How was this possible to happen. Where is Howard if I am in… him. She thought shocked. O that sounded more wrong than I intended at first.

She had to get dressed, she opened all the drawers, cabinets and doors until she found his clothes. She looked through them. She took a white blouse and brown chic trousers. She put her shoes on when she notices it.

A bump in her trousers. "O for God's sake!" she half yelled out of frustration and also a bit shocked. She just looked at it, thinking it to please go away.

After minutes of sitting on the bed, like a statue, unmoving did the erection disappear again. She walked down the hall and there came a young woman with blond hair and brown eyes out of the bathroom.

"Howard, my sweet Howard!" and she hugged Peggy, or Howard, depends on what you would name the person that was now in Stark's body.

Peggy didn't move. "Okay, okay. I have.. uhm… business to do." And Peggy got away from the young woman and walked down the hall, towards the stairs.

"Mr. Stark, you are up early. The coffee will be up shortly." Mr. Jarvis said as he watched Peggy, for him his boss walking down the stairs.

"I prefer tea." She said. "Mr. Stark, you detest tea." Jarvis said confused, but submissively. "Today I want tea Mr. Jarvis." She said a bit frustrated but also with kindness still present in her voice. In Howard's voice.

She sees now how Jarvis takes care of Howard and it is kinda sweet. "Very good. Tea will be ready in a moment Mr. Stark." He said as he walked off towards where the kitchen was positioned in the mansion.

She ate breakfast and drank her tea before she just sat there. She didn't know what Howard, she, was supposed to do today. What was scheduled.

"Mr. Jarvis do we have to do something today?" She asked Mr. Jarvis. She is stuck in his body, she has to make the best of it now for how long it will last. _It better will be over soon._ She thought as she waited for her now butler.

We have to be there..." He looked at his wristwatch. "In one hour and thirty minutes."Jarvis said as he took the plate away form the table.

 _Bloody hell Howard. It can get worse can it._ She thought. This will get wrong, so wrong. After breakfast they left the house, on the way to her job, towards the SSR. "Delightful." She said under her breath.

Jarvis looked confused at her. "Are you alright Mr. Stark?" He wanted to know. "Very well Jarvis." She responded, but Jarvis still knew something was up.

* * *

Howard woke up, he wanted to rub his nose when he felt no mustache. He jumped up and released he was somewhere else. Peggy's room in The Griffith. "Peggy this isn't funny. How did you get me here." He said, waiting for a replay from the bathroom.

Nothing, he got no response. He walked to the bathroom and tried the door, unlocked. "Peg. Come on." He said again, but still didn't get a response, so he stepped inside.

She wasn't in there. He was confused, he turned around and yelled out of shock. Peggy was looking at her. "This was not what I meant!" he yelled in the bathroom to no one.

That's when there was a knock on the door. "English are you okay? What is going one?" Howard rolled his eyes, Peggy eyes and said loud enough. "I am fine. I just…. Uhm… hit my toe." She said as a response to the question from the girl that is on the other side of the apartment door.

"Breakfast is also almost ready, do I see you there?" the voice asked again. "Yes!" he said loudly again.

He walked out of the door into the hallway and walked down the stairs until he reached the first floor where breakfast would be served.

When he entered the space everyone looked at him. For them at Peggy. One young woman choked on a slice of bread, another one stopped eating and everyone was staring at her.

Howard took place at the table, still confused why they looked at him like that. "Uhm English. Why are you still in your nightgown?" "Angie!" another woman said.

Howard looked down, and saw a few he liked to see. A décolleté, Peggy's décolleté. "Was this not meant to eat in your pajama's?" He asked while looking at all the women at the table.

"I think she hit her head." A woman with black hair said. "Is she okay?" another one asked the woman next to him.

"What is going on in here?" Everyone stopped and sat down again. "Miss Carter?" Howard didn't respond, he forgot he was Peggy. "Miss Margaret Carter!" a woman voice entered his ears loudly.

He turned around and the boss of the house was standing a few feet away from the table. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him. He had to come up with an excuse. "Uhm… I think I have drank enough beer last night." He tried to laugh it off.

"For this time, only once ladies, I do take it lightly, only once. Don't let this happen again Miss Carter." Miss Fry said sternly.

"Yes Miss Fry." He said. "You have to get ready English, you have to get to the phone company in an hour." Angie said, looking worried at her friend. "Then I should go." And he gave her a wink.

* * *

Peggy entered the SSR with Jarvis. "Mister Stark how nice to see you again. Let's talk about the security system now shall we." Said her boss to her. "Do I have anything to say in this matter?" She said.

Chief Dooley looked confused at him, but guided her through the SSR as he obviously knows. They go around the corner and Peggy, her, enters the SSR.

They look at each other, confused and shocked. "Agent Carter go to your desk and make some files ready. I'll be out in a moment.

Peggy, who ever was in her body smirked his smile. Howard. No change it would be someone else. "Boss? Can I talk to Mr Stark for a moment?" Peggy at herself coming towards them. "Ten minutes." Chief Dooley said and entered his office.

Peggy and Howard walked towards a free interrogation room, got in, and locked the door. Peggy turned around. "Why are you in my body?" she said frustrated. "What the hell does that mean? What are you doing in mine?" Howard said, he was frustrated as well, but also thought it was a bit funny.

"I don't want this. Fix this. Make an invention or something!" She raised her voice. "I kinda like it. Seeing woman parts, hanging out with young..." Peggy punched him in the face. _"I hit me, o no. I hit him."_ She thought to herself.

"Where was that for?!" he yelled in pain while he grabbed his jaw, or well, Peggy's jaw. He was in her body after all.

"You're disgusting." She said angrily. "I can't I help myself." He said. "Is everything alright in there?" Thompson asked from the hallway, on the other side of the door.

"Everything's fine!" They both said at the same time. "I don't want to wake up with this upright." She said as she pointed at his genitals that now where hers. "When it happens it goes away eventually anyway." Howard said.

"I am so good looking." Howard said as he pointed at his own body, Peggy was in. "O Good Lord, man! Can you stop for a moment and be serious!" Peggy said frustrated. She wanted to return in her own body as fast as possible.

"I try to be serious Peg." He said. "What are the both of you doing in there?" Thompson said, banging on the door. "Wait a moment Agent. We're trying to have a serious conversation." Peggy said loudly. But of course Thompson heard Mr Stark replaying to his question.

They talked about this problem they both where having, but they didn't come up with a solution right away.

Once they entered the hallway everyone was looking at them. Agent Thompson, Agent Sousa, Chief Dooley and two others. They just walked past them like nothing had happened inside the interrogation room.

They acted normal, or at least tried to act normal, because of course this was not a normal thing that would happen on a daily basis.

Howard looked at Peggy, well at himself obviously and had a questionable look on his face. She pointed with her head to the table at the back, positioned on the right. He got that was her desk and got to it.

He positioned on the chair and looked at everyone working on cases. "Do the files Marge." Thompson said as he put the files before him. "they don't treat her as the person that saved the world from disaster." He thought.

"Yes sir." He said and opened a file, pretending to be working on them.

Peggy was in the office of her boss now. She waited for Chief Dooley to start talking. "Mr. Stark we want to ask you if you can make the security system of the SSR more secure. May you able to do that?" he asked her.

She had to come up with an answer that Howard would come up with in a conversation like this. That's when she came up with something. "I can see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but if I make it I'm sure it will work." She said. She still had to get used that she had Howard's voice whenever she spoke.

They talked about the things that maybe could need a change. She made sure Jarvis would write everything down. " _Howard you will figure this out. You can come up with something if you see this plan. I, so you made."_ She thought to herself, pretending to say it to Howard.

After the work day they waited for each other outside of the Telephone company. "How did it go?" she asked him. "It went well. I think. I am not really into the file kinda thing, but I think I did a good job. Also they really treat you like a secretary." He said to her.

"You have no idea." Peggy said sarcastically. They walked to the car together and they stepped inside. They drove to Howard's place. Jarvis driving the car to its destination.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Howard said. "Don't look at. You know at what you are not allowed to look." She said to him as he walked towards the bathroom to do his need.

"Get it Peg." She heard him yell from a distance, her voice sounded so weird now she hears it from someone's else ears.

There was a knock on the door and Jarvis opened it. "Hello with Jarvis, Mr. Stark's butler, with what can I help you?" he asked the person who was at the front door.

"Howard! Howard! You son of a bitch!" a woman came running inside, past Jarvis who couldn't catch her right away. "Who are you?" Peggy asked surprised. _"How much woman does he hook up with for Christ sake?"_ she thought to herself quickly.

"You said you loved me, I followed you, you where with that other girl the other day! You are a disgusting man." And she tried to hit her, but she ducked away and Jarvis had her in her arms now.

"Show her the door." She said to Jarvis. And that was what he did. Once he had closed the door a sound of clapping hands was heard. "I didn't know she was that much in love with me to come here and knock on the front door. Very well Edwin." He said.

Peggy looked at him. "Miss Carter why do you sound like Mr. Stark?" Jarvis looked from the both of them confused, but also with an expression on his face that said – I want to know what's going on.

"We changed bodies. We have no idea Mr Jarvis." Peggy said. Jarvis looked at her, for him his boss. "Miss Carter, you are in Mr Stark's body. O no, this is not comfortable." "Yes it's me. It is not comfortable indeed." She said.

Howard walked in to the conversation. "I kinda liked it, sleeping in a house full of young women, a dream of every men." Peggy putted her hand in front of her eyes. "He possibly can't be serious."

"Well… what should we do now?" Jarvis said to the both of them. "Try to fix this. Let's get started." Howard said to him.

They worked the day to figure out how it happened and what could change the change back to normal.

Once it was late Peggy stayed there. She was Howard now after all and Howard returned back to The Griffith and they both tried to fall asleep. Hoping tomorrow they would be in their own bodies, their own lives again.

* * *

Howard woke up and opened his eyes. "Ooh my own bed." He said as he saw the familiar furniture and his blue prints he had brought home so he could look over at them later. He smiled.

He got up and, got dressed, got down towards the kitchen and his breakfast was already present on the table.

He took place on it, and took a toast with jelly and took the cup in his hand and took a sip.

"Mr. Jarvis. What is this stuff?" He wanted to know and examined the fluid in the cup. "That's your thee sir." Jarvis responded. Howard looked confused.

"Since when do I drink tea?" Jarvis came towards him and took the cup from his boss. "Since yesterday sir. You wanted tea. So we made tea today as well sir." Jarvis said.

"Ooh. I want coffee from now on again." Howard said to his butler. "Very well. Coffee will be up in a moment sir." Jarvis said as he walked out of the dining room. He returned with a fresh cup of coffee and drank it with pleasure.

"This is what I'm talking about." He said delighted. "Let's go to work folks!" Howard said when he had finished his coffee.

* * *

Peggy woke up the next morning, she opened her eyes and she saw her familiar furniture. She jumped up from the bed and took place before the mirror. She was herself again. "Thank you." She said quietly to herself.

She was so happy to be herself again. She touched her own face, her hair. It was all real, it was all now really her body again. She was so relieved.

Once Peggy was dressed she went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she came downstairs everyone was looking at her.

"What is it?" She looked at herself to see if she had all her buttoning done. That was the case. She looked over at Angie who had an embarrassed mixed with a concerned expression on her face.

"Angie what is it. Has there been news?" Peggy asked her friend. "English we are glad you got your clothes on this time instead of your nightgown." Angie said.

Another young woman who lived there as well talked next. "You are so lucky Miss Fry made not a big deal out of it." "I am glad for that too." Peggy said shocked, but relieved.

" _Damn you Howard."_ She thought. She took place, ate breakfast and liked to be her whole self again.

* * *

 **I wrote this prompt, because I got a reguest to write it on my tumblr: _shadowisabelle_ , so I did wrote it! I hope you guys liked it, so let me know with a review? Thank you if you do! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Hands - Cartinelli

**One Shot 1 'Hands'**

Peggy waited at the restaurant. She checked her lipstick and also made sure not some random man was here to start some trouble. She had her day off and she wanted to keep it that way for at least once.

She took a sip of her tea when ticking of heels entered her inner ear, letting her know her friend, or rather girlfriend has arrived.

Angie came into few and she smiled the smile Peggy loved so much, her green eyes, her beautiful hair. She was perfect in every way and Peggy was glad she was hers.

"Hi English!" Angie said delightful and hugged Peggy. "I missed you. How has your day been? Any new amazing stories, horrible co workers?" Angie's eyes shone with excitement as she took place at the seat.

"It was a normal day as usual. The men leave me alone now, or at least they do that mostly. How was your audition?" Peggy's hand was under the table and she searched for Angie's hand that was not visible under the wooden mahogany table.

"I didn't got that role, buts crew it, there will be others along the way some day." Angie said while taking a sip of her drink that just had been brought by the waiter.

Peggy had found Angie's hand and she took her friends hand in hers. Angie squeezed softly in return. "With your acting skills you will get a part soon enough. If those people don't see you as a talented actress than they're fools." Peggy said nicely.

Her thumb was caressing Angie's hand softly under the wooden dinning table. Angie smiled at that.

"You can act for me." Peggy said sneaky. "O you wish. Maybe tonight I will. You'll see what my acting will bring you tonight." Angie said with a smile that said everything.

"I can't wait for the evening Miss Martinelli." Peggy said and they both smiled lovely at each other. The love for each other was shining in both their eyes.

"I love you English." Angie said quietly so other people wouldn't hear it. She squeezed Peggy's hand more. "As do I Angie." Peggy said in return in a normal voice. She didn't care if others heard that she loved the outstanding sweet, funny, nice, beautiful woman before her.

Peggy's eyes full of love, just like the woman before her has as well. She would make sure no harm would come Angie's way. She would make sure of that.

That whole night they never did let go of each others hands.

* * *

 **This is my first Cartinelli work so I hope you guys liked it even that it is short :)**


	6. Chapter 6 I Care About You - Peggysous

_**Daniel loves Peggy, Peggy loves Daniel. They pretend that they don't but we are sure they do.**_

 **I came by this idea because of the spoilers and pictures from the upcoming episode 2x05. I want something like this to happen in the next episode!**

* * *

Whitney stood above her, looking down on her from the other side of the railing.

"I'm sorry Agent Carter." Her voice without any remorse or sympathy as she removed Peggy's hand from the railing.

Peggy fell down onto the wooden box, hard. She fell on her back, her head hit the wooden box after her back did. The box positioned under the upper level where she hung a moment earlier with her right hand holding her from falling.

Whitney did let her fall and caused her injury.

She lay there her eyes closed. Her head was hurting really bad, it was an excruciating pain. She lied still on the now broken wooden box as she heard footsteps coming her way.

She couldn't open her eyes, but she heard the people, her friends, coming around her one by one.  
"Peggy hey, open your eyes." It was Daniel. "Call an ambulance!" He screamed the order at no one in particular. "There is no phone here." It was Rose.

Peggy whimpered. She wanted to tell them she was fine and didn't need an ambulance, she opened her eyes and said one word before she was sucked in darkness.

Thirteen hours had passed and Daniel was home. He was worried about Peggy. When he heard her scream and heard a big bump like something had fallen hard on the solid ground ran towards the sound of cracked wood.

He was overly worried about Peggy and when he saw her lying there moving less he got to her as fast as he could. He tried to get her to open her eyes, but she didn't. That broke him. At that moment he knew he still loved her like he had in New York City.

Now he sat on the beige couch in his living room worrying about Peggy's well being. She would stay one night at the hospital until she could go home the next day.

"Miss Carter will be alright Agent Sousa." Jarvis stood by the window as he spoke. "I worked with miss Carter and she is well in recovering." Daniel looked over at Howard Stark's butler.

"I should have been there. I could have saved her from falling." Was all Daniel said.  
"No you could not. We all had our own battles, our own troubles that we dealed with at the same moment it happened to miss Carter." He gave Sousa some wine and took place on a chair on the opposite of the couch. "Don't blame yourself Agent Sousa." Jarvis comforted the troubled Agent he admired.

He remembered what Rose had said when Peggy was missing and Agent Sousa lost his composure.  
"She will be alright Agent Sousa." Daniel looked over at mister Jarvis and smiled a little smile. "I know she will. She has to be."

"Daniel." Violet stood in the door opening from the living room. Daniel and Jarvis heads turned to the direction of her voice. "I leave you two alone." Jarvis stood up and walked past Violet before he turned around. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, a strong drink perhaps, I will gladly asist." And with that Jarvis was out of sight.

"Daniel are you alright? You look really tired." Violet took place next to him on the couch. She smiled at him and he smiled a small smile back. "I'm just tired." Was all he said. He would sleep on the couch for the night to be at guard. His whole team had to be cautious, because Whitney Frost had escaped after she injured Agent Carter.

"Are you coming upstairs?" Violet asked as she held Daniel's hand. "No, I can't I need to stay by the phone. Agent Gilmartin will call me if Peggy's health changes." He said it without realizing. "You always talk about her." Violet said, hurt present in her voice but also a tiny bit of frustration. "No… no I don't. She is… Peggy is just my colleague and she is a part of my team." Violet stood up from the couch and walked towards the entrance of the living room.

"I see how you act around her Daniel. I noticed when I saw you in the hospital waiting for any news. Your expression said it all." Violet turned around to face him. She was angry.  
"Of course I am worried about her. She was a part of my team and I have to report what happened to New York!" Daniel started to get frustrated just like Violet.

"You said you loved me. You asked me to become your wife." She waited for a replay from him but she got none. Daniel didn't know what to say. He liked Violet, even loved her, but he loved Peggy too. He loved Peggy more and he felt bad to hurt Violet.

"You love her don't you?" was all she said. She already knew the answer. When Daniel looked away she took her ring off her ring finger and placed it on the table. "I hope you feel happy about this." She said. Daniel looked at the ring that lied before him now. "Violet." Was all he said. "I go pack my things." And with that Violet left.

Daniel did hit the pillow from the coach. Why do I screw things up? He thought frustrated to himself.  
That's when he heard the ticking of Violet's heels on the stairs and the door slammed shut. She was gone. He fucked that up. He knew Violet deserved better.

"Can I assist you with anything Agent Sousa?" Jarvis came in. "No thank you." He mumbled to himself. "This is crazy."

"Sorry I speak about this matter but I think you feel better with some vodka." Daniel looked at Jarvis. "Give me the whole bottle." And Jarvis got it for him.

The next day Peggy was released from the hospital. She still had sore muscles and concussion, but for the rest she was doing okay. She was now at home and was reading a book on the couch inside the reading room. That's when she got interrupted.

"Miss Carter you got a visitor." Jarvis came in. "And who could that possibly be?" Peggy said sarcastically. "Me." And Daniel stepped past Jarvis into few.

"Daniel. I didn't know you would come or I would have made myself useful." She looked down at herself. She was still in her flower patterned peignoir. "And got dressed in daily clothes." She said as she putted the book aside, on the side table.

"Don't need to change for me. How are you feeling?" Daniel asked seriously. He was worried about her. "I'm… I'm fine, thank you Daniel." It was a bit awkward for the both of them.

"Can I…?" Daniel gestured with a nod to the couch. Peggy got the hint and made room on the red chic couch for him. "Of course." She said and took a sip of her tea.

"Peggy…" "What is it Daniel? You are not going to ask me for a dance right now will you, I have to stay low for a day or two." Daniel chuckles. "I could have asked you for a dance, but I'm not good of a dancer these days." And he patted his fake leg as he looked deadly serious yet smiled his goofy smile.  
A huge happy smile appeared on Peggy's face. He always could make her smile.

There was a silence for a moment and Jarvis came in with ice cold water before he leaved the room again. Anna waited for him in the doorway and looked over at Peggy and gave her a wink. Peggy started to blush and raised her eyebrows before getting her composure back.

"Peg… I care about you." Daniel said and he wanted to continue. "Daniel it is not…" "I love you." "Necessary." Peggy looked at him, her eyes wide for a moment as she finished her sentence at the same moment Daniel said he loved her. Peggy didn't know what to say and Daniel felt awkward and stood up, ready to leave.

"Never mind Peggy." And took a step, ready to walk away, but he was held back by Peggy's hand on his arm.

"I care about you too, Daniel." She said confidently while looking into his dark brown eyes that looked almost as black as the dark night that lurked over LA at night.

And at that moment she gave him a lovely kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7 Family - Peggysous

Peggy was doing the dishes, cups and plates and baby bottles and everything else had to be cleaned so that she could prepare diner later. She looked over at the clock above the kitchen door. It was five PM.

Three cups and a plate were done when a shierk filled the air. A cry from a young infant who was hungry or needed a clean diaper or anything it possibly needed. She walked to the living room to get her newborn son. His face was red because of all the cries that took all his energy from his tiny body.

Peggy bow forward and took him in her arms. "Ssst, I'm here." And gave him a kiss on his tiny forehead. That's when she smelled it.

"Micheal you seriously could destroy the whole city." The smell of poop was all around him as she continued crying. "Let's get you a clean diaper." Peggy held him close to her chest and brought him upstairs to the nursery.

With one hand she took everything that she needed, a towel, papers, one fresh diaper and everything else and in the other she held her son close to him, to protect him from any possible danger and his cries faded slowly until it was completely silent, except for the sound of both of them breathing.

"Don't pee on me this time darling." She said while she cleaned him up. The sound of a car got her attention as she threw away the dirty diaper and walked to the window. Her husband got out of the car and looked at the house.

The kind eyes of Daniel Sousa, her husband she had been married to for just over a year looked at her and smiled. A smile she returned from where she was.

"How was your day?" Peggy said to Daniel as she came her way down the stairs. Their son now asleep in her arms. "Good, working on the cases as usual. How is he." The love in his eyes for his son made Peggy so happy to have a child with him, a family.

"He is doing alright." Was all Peggy said as she looked lovely at her son and back at Daniel. "Peg and you?" he stood before her now. "Tired, but I can handle it." He knew enough, he knew when Peggy was lying.

"Peggy?" he looked her straight in the eyes. "I could sleep for days." Was all she said to answer him. "Well now you can, I arranged a week off."

Peggy's eyes got wide. She didn't have payment leave and now he stopped working, had he lost his mind? "Daniel!" Peggy said it a bit to hard because their son had woken up in her arms again.

Daniel took his son from Peggy and kissed Micheal's cheek kindly. "No need to worry. I arranged that I get paid while I help with Micheal. I know you are exhausted Peg." Daniel caught Peggy's eyes.

"You are to good of a man, Daniel. How I deserved you, I have no idea." A sarcastic, but yet playful tone. They shared a lovely kiss and the three of got together to the living room to spend the night. "I could ask myself the same question."


End file.
